forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 Carnival Event
|image =CARNIVAL_A_Loading_Screen_1.jpg |Coming soon }} "Gain Carnival Tickets from quests and over time. Use them to play different games at the harbour. Win Florins, if you're lucky. Use Florins to get fantastic Venice-themed prizes!" The is a seasonal event. Carnival Window How to Play Most of the action takes place in the event window. You're playing games at the harbor of Venice by spending your Tickets. You decide which game you want to play. Each game costs only one Ticket to play, and don't worry if you run out, the Carnival provides a new free Ticket every hour! Enter the event window and select any of the three games to play: You can spend your Ticket on a certain win, and you will always get something in return. However, you can also take a risk and try your luck in one of the other games, where chances to win are lower, but the potential gain is much greater. Every time you lose, the pool of Florins rises for that particular option. The first person lucky enough to win, will take all the Florins that have accumulated in the meantime. While winning the first game is not much of an achievement (you will always win a small sum of Florins), it is a bit more difficult for the second and third game. If you have enough luck to be successful, you will win the entire Florins pool that has accumulated for this particular game. Rewards Milestone Rewards Quests The questline is presented by Casanova. Every solved quest rewards the player with Tickets or Florins. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and none of them are abortable. Main Questline The quests of the main questline occur immediately with no timed delay. There are 33 of such quests. Quest 1: *''Casanova:'' "Gather some coins" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 2: *''Casanova:'' "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 3: *''Casanova:'' "Build 1 culture building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Make people enthusiastic" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 4: *''Casanova:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings of other players" and "Finish a 15min production 16 times" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 5: *''Casanova:'' "Solve a simple negotiation OR Donate some goods to the guild treasury" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 6: *''Casanova:'' "Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury OR Spend some Forge Points" and "Finish an 8-hour production 6 times" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 7: *''Casanova:'' "Defeat a small army OR Solve a simple negotiation" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 8: *''Casanova:'' "Build 1 goods building OR Gather some goods" and "Motivate or polish 20 buildings of other players" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 9: *''Casanova:'' "Spend 500 Tavrn Silver OR Buy 10 Forge Points" and "Pay some coins" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 10: *''Casanova:'' "Recruite 3 units from your age or 4 from the previous age" and "Finish a 1-hour production 16 times" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 11: *''Casanova:'' "Infiltrate 3 sectors OR Complete 3 encounters in the GE by negotiating" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 12: *''Casanova:'' "Finish 12 productions of your age or 15 of the previous age" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 13: *''Casanova:'' "Activate 1 boost in the Friends Tavern OR Win some battles without losing" and "Gather some coins" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 14: *''Casanova:'' "Build 2 residential buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Finish a 5 min production 16 times" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 15: *''Casanova:'' "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Solve a moderate negotiation" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 16: *''Casanova:'' "Win some battles without losing OR Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 17: *''Casanova:'' "Visit 20 Friends Taverns OR Motivate or polish 50 buildings of other players" and "Finish a 4-hour production 16 times" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 18: *''Casanova:'' "Acquire 2 sectors OR Finish a 24-hour production 10 times" and "Gather some goods" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 19: *''Casanova:'' "Defeat a small army OR Contribute some Forge Points to Great Buildings" and "Buy some Forge Points" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 20: *''Casanova:'' "Gain some happiness" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 21: *''Casanova:'' "Collect 750 Tavern Silver OR Recruit 3 units" and "Finish a 1-hour production 8 times" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 22: *''Casanova:'' "Defeat a small army OR Solve a simple negotiation" and "Gather some coins" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 23: *''Casanova:'' "Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury OR Finish a 24-hour production 10 times" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 24: *''Casanova:'' "Spend 300 Tavern Silver OR Defeat a small army" and "Finish a 15-minute production 16 times" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 25: *''Casanova:'' "Complete 5 Guild Expedition encounters by negotiating without losing OR Defeat some units" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 26: *''Casanova:'' "Finish each production option once" and "Pay some coins" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 27: *''Casanova:'' "Solve a simple negotiation OR'''Spend some Forge Points" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 5 Tickets '''Quest 28: *''Casanova:'' "Build 1 residential building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 29: *''Casanova:'' "Scout a province" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 30: *''Casanova:'' "Visit 15 Friends Taverns OR Motivate or polish 40 buildings of other players" and "Gather some goods" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 31: *''Casanova:'' "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Finish an 8-hour production 12 times" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 32: *''Casanova:'' "Research a technology OR Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury" Reward: 500 Florins Quest 33: *''Casanova:'' "Solve a moderate negotiation OR Solve 5 encounters in the Guild Expedition" and "Finish the fastest production option some number of times" Reward: Fire Mask and Green Mask Daily Questline The quests of the Daily Questline will occur once a day, with a time interval of 24 hours between them. In case the player is unable to finish the quest the day it occurs, it will stack and the player will be able to complete all of the quests till that date at one time. Quest 34: *''Casanova:'' "Build 5 decorations" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 35: *''Casanova:'' "Gather some goods OR Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury" and "Gather some coins" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 36: *''Casanova:'' "Win 3 battles without losing OR Collect 1200 Tavern Silver" and "Finish a 4-hour production 12 times" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 37: *''Casanova:'' "Activate 2 boosts in the Friends Tavern OR Defeat a small army" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 38: *''Casanova:'' "Solve a moderate negotiation OR Win 6 battles" and "Pay some coins" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 39: *''Casanova:'' "Build one cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Finish each production option once" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 40: *''Casanova:'' "Defeat some units OR Solve a complex negotiation" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 41: *''Casanova:'' "Complete 6 encounters of the Guild Expedition by fighting OR Acquire 4 sectors without fighting" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 42: *''Casanova:'' "Spend 400 Tavern Silver OR Finish a 24-hour production 6 times" and "Buy 5 Forge Points" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 43: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 44: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 45: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 46: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 47: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 48: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 49: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 50: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 51: *''Casanova:'' "" and "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 52: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 53: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 54: *''Casanova:'' "" Reward: 250 Florins Quest 55: *''Casanova:'' "" and "" Reward: 5 Tickets Prize Systems This time unlike Daily Specials the Special Prize will change every 6 hours. Among those prizes are the new set buildings and upgrades to them as well as the usual prizes we recieve every event (Shrine of knowledge, Wishing well, Hall of Fame, shrink kits etc.). Chests Each time a player can choose from two chests shown at once. They can be opened for a number of florins. Each chest contains a prize to be awarded to the player. The prize awarded is selected at random, and has a predetermined probability. When a player opens a chest and receives a reward, two new chests appear. Chest options are presented below. Red Chests Green Chests Blue Chests Gold Chests League Rewards This is a list of the League Rewards. You will win all of the rewards of your current league at the time the event ends, in the form of a kit which will be put in your inventory. The rewards will become available after opening this kit. New Buildings Other Events Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events